


An Accusation

by mechanicalanakal (orphan_account)



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: ... bruddles, Fluff, Gen, Slight fluff, also WOW that is a lame title lsdkjfkldsgsd, as bros. bro cuddles, but u get what i mean :/, it's just a couple of cuddly boys, ok uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mechanicalanakal
Summary: Hewlett didn't know what he expected when Lieutenant Chaffee stormed in, but it certainly wasn't this. Still, he was grateful to have someone to spend the night with.





	An Accusation

Hewlett awoke to the sound of a door opening. Judging by the force used to unhook the lock, as the door swung open, he could tell whoever had just stepped inside wasn’t very pleased. Without delay, the threat began their way over. Hewlett heard the door slam shut, and he couldn’t help but jump. It was almost childish, they way the Major cowered in terror at it. He was petrified, fearing both the chill of the wintry air and opening himself up to an attack. He curled up further into a ball, pulling his blanket just a little tighter, trying desperately not to make any sound.

Before these moments, the Major believed himself to be decently strong man. Surely he wasn’t the greatest, but he assumed he was able to withstand such horrible events like this. Obviously that wasn’t the case. He was stripped of not only his uniform, but his dignity in a matter of moments, tossed into a wooden cage, and left to rot. And rot he did. His mind has suffered the effects of isolation, the ever-present loneliness. Hewlett had become desperate for any hint of interaction, going as far as to briefly converse with the various men who brought him his meagre meals. Being fed had come to be something of a rarity as the Continentals believed that he deserved nothing more than their table scraps.

Just then, he felt a sharp kick to his leg. He yelped and jumped up, scrambling to collect himself, and to face his attacker. It took a second for his eyes to adjust to the dim evening light, but sure enough, he saw the Lieutenant who threatened his life just days prior. He wore the same smug look Hewlett had seen too many times before. How anyone could enjoy the suffering of another was beyond him, though the more he thought about it, the more familiar it felt. A certain soldier who had given him so much trouble in the past was now circling his thoughts.

“Get up,” said the Lieutenant.

At first the Major was reluctant to obey, but fearing another kick, he did so. He changed posture now, back to the logs that comprised his little prison. Hewlett looked fearfully up at the man before him. Seeing as he had nothing in hand, he began to wonder why he was awoken so rudely.

Chaffee gazed down at the trembling man with disgust. Truth be told, he couldn't fathom why he was wasting his time with such a monster. Yet there he was, standing just a couple feet away from a murderer. He crouched then, studying his appearance for a moment. Hewlett shuffled as far back as he could, but to no avail. He grimaced when the Lieutenant’s hand strayed just a little too close and turned his head. The other was frustrated, disappointed by his prisoner’s lacking courage. He withdrew his hand and briefly looked over the surrounding area, trying to find a familiar glint on the dirt. There it was, a brief shine caught the Lieutenant’s eye. He reached over for it and was satisfied by his findings - the knife. Truly, he half expected Hewlett to be holding onto the blade for situations such as this, but then again, he didn’t know why he expected any different.

The moment he realized what was happening, all that Hewlett felt was panic. He tried to control himself, but no amount of self control would stop himself from crying, “Please, don’t hurt me!”

Of course, this got no pity from the Lieutenant. He barely reacted to his captive’s pathetic plea, nor to his worsening shaking. He sighed softly through his nose as he listened to the redcoat’s incessant pleas. ‘I didn’t do this.’ He almost seemed amused, a slight smile on his face, as he asked his question.

“Why shouldn’t I?” His expression changed then, the smile disappearing entirely. “You murdered our Captain, mutilated his corpse, and left us a nice little note with your name on it. Who could’ve done it if not you?”

Hewlett already had a sinking suspicion of who could’ve done it, but his self doubt kept him wondering.. On top of that, it wasn’t like the Lieutenant was going to listen to a supposed murderer, was he? It was pointless to keep trying to deny their claims when all the evidence pointed in his direction. His mind was quickly fading, and he couldn’t recognize if certain memories were legitimate or not. He thought he had no part of this, but there was always that little voice in the back of his head that said otherwise. That didn’t stop it from not making sense, though. Another part of him knew almost certainly that Captain Simcoe had something to do with this. Nobody else could be so needlessly cruel, so brutal - and have the Major take the blame, that is.

He wanted to say something, with his mouth slightly ajar and eyes glancing between the man and the knife, only to silence himself once more and look away. No good would come of his refusal, that was for certain, but he hardly knew what to say. He wasn’t going to listen.

“I asked you a question, Major.” Chaffee’s tone took a darker turn as he inched closer, the knife becoming more and more of a threat. “If you don’t want to get yourself hurt, I suggest you answer.”

As much as the Lieutenant adored watching Hewlett cower away from the blade, the mere threat obviously wasn’t getting him anywhere fast. He was about to make his next move when Hewlett attempted to speak, stopping him.

“I-I didn’t do this,” he spoke cautiously, quietly. He paused briefly, trying to steady his shaken breath. “But I have an idea who might have.”

Chaffee scoffed. “Really now?”

“Simcoe.” Just saying the name made Hewlett feel sick to his stomach. He continued, a defeated tone. “John Simcoe. The man has been ruining my life ever since I had him court-martialed.” He turned his gaze away. “I was merely doing my job, yet others have suffered at his hands because of our conflict.”

At first, Chaffee didn’t know how to respond to his claim. His initial instinct was to get angry, for he could’ve easily been bluffing. It was clear that he was shifting the blame, a disgusting attempt to gain freedom. There was a chance he could be telling the truth, but unfortunately for him, he had no way to backup his words.

“But you don’t have any proof to back that up, do you?” The Lieutenant did his best to conceal his anger, though his efforts hardly made a difference.

Hearing the Lieutenant’s tone sent uneasy shivers down Hewlett’s spine. There was nothing he could say that would ease him any. As a result, he began to panic, his shivering growing progressively worse and his breath gaining in pace. He felt helpless, absolutely embarrassed as he felt tears beginning to well. That was when he heard the man before him shift back a little. He sighed, seemingly calm. Chaffee couldn’t help but laugh - the sight of the other was absolutely pathetic. Hewlett broke then, crying into the safety of his blanket.

Chaffee watched with subdued glee as the prisoner cried. Satisfied with the reaction he received, he stood up and dropped the knife. It fell with a with a noise that made Hewlett yelp. The cowering man curled himself up again, his fearful cries becoming a little louder. Chaffee wished he could’ve stayed longer, but knew it wouldn’t be best. After another brief glance at the other, he began to walk away. In the midst of his cries, though, Chaffee could’ve sworn he heard him sob, “Please, don’t leave me.”

Obviously, this stopped him in his tracks. Equally confused and intrigued by his words, he turned to face him. It wasn’t as though he wanted to honor the Major’s request, but he walked back over curiously. Crouching back in front of him now, the Lieutenant was met with an odd sense of guilt that he couldn’t shake. For a moment, he tried to look at this from Hewlett’s perspective.

He was an innocent man caught up in a horrid dispute he had no wish to take part in. None of this was his fault. He was merely doing his job: to keep order and retain authority. Unfortunately for him, he was framed for a murder that was ultimately committed by whoever this Simcoe was.

If it were true, he’d almost feel sorry for the man.

He focussed again on the man before him. He had since stopped crying, instead opting to whimper quietly. His hushed cries kept him shaking ever so slightly. Nevertheless, the Major wouldn’t meet his eye. His gaze remained towards the ground, the wooden walls, anywhere but the Lieutenant. It was a pitiful sight to behold, and Chaffee had no idea how to deal with it. Of course, he didn’t need to deal with it, but...

Hewlett’s gaze quickly turned back upwards when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He meant to ask the Lieutenant what he was doing, but didn’t. Fear had taken control and he was already back to cowering, shielding himself in his blanket. The hand was withdrawn then, feeling guilty for startling him. Chaffee meant for the touch to be comforting, but he didn’t exactly expect the Major to trust him without reason. He stood silent for another moment, unsure as to what to do, before he sighed suddenly. He muttered an apology before sitting down next to Hewlett.

Cold, wintry air blew through the cage. Chaffee shivered as he leaned against the wall. He didn’t know why he was bothering with this, sitting next to man who very likely killed their Captain. Nor did he know why he felt guilt for startling him, for threatening him. It was unnerving, utterly infuriating, yet there he sat. Hewlett seemed to have calmed down some, fortunately, though he still shielded his face. The poor man might’ve been telling the truth, but there was no way to prove his words - and he sure as hell wasn’t about to trust him.

Hewlett shifted then. He picked up his head and grimaced as his face was met with cold air. He kept his gaze downwards, not daring to look up - and certainly not at the Lieutenant. He swallowed dryly. Though Chaffee didn’t bother to look over entirely, he saw the other sigh quietly. For a moment, he seemed to be lost in thought, trying to gather his thoughts. 

“Th... thank you,” he spoke cautiously.

Chaffee merely nodded in response and then turned away from the Major. He kept his eyes towards the opposite wall. “Could you tell me why you’re so confident this ‘Simcoe’ did it?”

“Ah...” Hewlett knew he would’ve had to explain himself eventually. “Truth be told, Simcoe’s been a problem since he arrived in Setauket.”

“How so?”

“He was always quite an odd man, I think,” Hewlett said. “ He’s extremely violent in nature, ruthless in how he manages situations. He let his infatuation for this women get out of hand, ultimately making her fear the very mention of his name.”

The Lieutenant scoffed again. He cut the Major off there. “You lot are violent. What makes him any different?”

Hewlett wanted to be offended, but frankly, he didn’t have the energy to waste.

“He disobeyed direct orders then he shot a man in the head when things wouldn’t go his way. The brutal crime you believe I committed doesn’t seem that out of character for him.”

Chaffee opened his mouth to speak but shut it soon after. Hewlett’s explanation was starting to make some sense, surprisingly enough. There were still some crucial details he was missing, but that hardly mattered at the moment. It wasn’t as though he could do anything to help him either, of course. Sure, he managed to convince one person, but it was unlikely that he could convince the rest of the men. Still, it was better than nobody believing him, the Lieutenant supposed.

It took the two some time to realize how close they had gotten. While in the beginning, Chaffee had made an effort to stay as far away from him as possible while still trying to comfort him, he now found they were mere inches apart. When Hewlett noticed the Lieutenant’s reaction, he felt a tinge of embarrassment. He quickly apologized and began to shift away when he felt a touch on his shoulder.

“It’s quite alright, Major - you don’t have to move,” he said quickly. He didn’t truly know why.

Still, Hewlett was comforted by his words and shifted back next to him. It wasn’t much, of course, but being so close to another person was quite soothing. He shivered at the cold, holding back a noise. Despite knowing not to push his luck, the Major found himself leaning into the other. He rested his head on his shoulder, sighing softly, comfortably. Meanwhile, Chaffee was struggling to steady his shaken breath. It was freezing, but it wasn’t as though he was about the cuddle up to him.

They remained silent, despite knowing their conversation wasn’t quite over with. Chaffee had given in to the Major’s wish, allowing him to get just a little closer. He placed an arm around Hewlett, resting his hand gently on his opposite shoulder. The Lieutenant didn’t know what compelled him to do such a thing - he just looked so helpless, so cold. They were comfortable like this.

Another particularly strong gust of wind blew through the stockade. Hewlett could hardly count how many nights he spent huddled against the wooden wall, shivering, desperately trying to sleep. It was a nice change of pace to have someone close. Not someone he particularly wanted close, but it was better than nothing. Besides, he already convinced himself he was merely cuddling up to the Lieutenant like this because of the freezing temperatures. Chaffee had convinced himself of similar.

Eventually, his fatigue got to him and the Major began to doze off. His breaths gradually turned into soft snores. He sank into the Lieutenant’s hold, falling fast asleep. Chaffee found himself trapped beneath the sleeping Major. Not literally, but he didn’t want to wake him up. Why he cared whether or not Hewlett was comfortable was beyond him. With a quiet sigh, he made a mental note to not fall asleep as well, though the thought was very tempting. He gulped, tearing his eyes away from the man, instead looking above, up at the starry night sky. It was delightful. He didn’t know very much about any constellations, nor did he really care to, but it was a lovely sight, nevertheless.

Chaffee awoke with a start. He looked around at his surroundings, briefly forgetting where he was in his sleepy haze. With the dim moonlight, he managed to make out the wooden pillars; the snow covered ground - he sighed. He was still in the stockade with the prisoner. Though that was relieving for a moment, his panic quickly returned. Where was Hewlett? Another brief glance around yielded no further answers. He soon realizes that Hewlett could’ve escaped while he slept, and the face that he was so careless frustrated him so. He was about to get up when he realized there was a pressure on his leg, and a grumble of disapproval when he tried to move. He looked down at the curled up figure and sighed once more.

“Don’t scare me like that,” he muttered.

Somehow, the sight was peaceful. Hewlett was curled up, leaning his head on the Lieutenant’s lap. Fortunately, he was still asleep.Though certainly now was the time to leave, Chaffee felt compelled to stay just a little longer. He shifted slightly, trying in vain to get comfortable against the wood.

An odd compulsion hit him then. He glanced down at Hewlett once more. Though the lighting was dim, he still looked as tranquil as he did before, quiet breaths steadily escaping him. He hadn’t realized what he was doing at first, running gentle fingers through the man’s hair. He stirred, mumbling something in his rest. Chaffee let out a low breath and withdrew his hand. It would be better to just let him sleep.

It was time to leave, then. Chaffee carefully picked up Hewlett’s head, scooting out from under him before placing his head gently down. He curled himself up again, momentarily startling the Lieutenant. He felt a tinge of guilt for abandoning him like this: so cold and alone. But it wasn’t as though he had the time to stay. He got to his feet, quietly taking a few steps away from him. When he didn’t stir, Chaffee felt that he could leave without any further trouble.

Still, he couldn’t shake the guilt from his mind.

It was early when Hewlett woke up. He ached, both from the cold temperature and the position he slept in. He blinked the tiredness from his vision and sat up. He noticed then that he was a little warmer than he was used to. He looked, only to see another, slightly larger blanket covering him along with his first. Sure, it wasn’t much better, but the Major was grateful. He smiled, sighing softly, wrapping the blankets further. He tried to recall details from the previous night, but struggled. He could’ve sworn he talked to -

The door to the cage opened again. Not violently as it was last night, but enough to startle Hewlett out of his thoughts. He sat up fully, despite feeling the childish urge to hide in his blankets. He looked up at the familiar face. He couldn’t recall a time where Chaffee every brought him his meals. Yet there he was, walking towards him with a small container.

“Good morning, Major,” he said quickly.

The Major was hesitant to trust the pleasant expression, but upon hearing Chaffee speak, he began to piece together last night’s events. He was embarrassed by his actions, but that hardly mattered now.

Hewlett smiled back then. “Good morning, Lieutenant.”


End file.
